


Intolerable

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn learns that Tsuna isn't one to trifle with when deprived of love and the worst part was that he was on the road driving when his lover decided to make his attack. He can only hope they don't crash while he attempts to ignore his lover's growing advances. R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intolerable

Tsuna was smiling brightly to himself. He was exceedingly happy and there was only one reason as to why: Reborn was coming home. Everyone knew it, even his own guardians, and it was clear that for the next few days the Neo Vongola Primo would be more ecstatic than anyone. Those who knew about the relationship between the boss and his advisor knew the two had been lovers since Tsuna had stepped up to the position. It had been a slowly building relationship, one that had begun with mere thoughts before finally building up to the current point. There had been plenty of roadblocks and twists along the way to forming a relationship. It was only near the end when Verde developed a formula to help speed up the aging process that they eventually reached the point where they were finally content. Due to this relationship, everyone in Vongola's main base knew that Reborn could keep Tsuna from doing something stupid and vice versa. In a way, they were perfect for each other.

Anyway, Reborn was finally coming back home after a month-long mission, a mission Tsuna hadn't been very keen about the other taking. It wasn't that it was dangerous - no, he was confident that his lover could handle it without issue - it was just that they were going to be apart from each other for a month. Reborn had always been by his side, checking up on things, and making sure that he was actually healthy – not starving or depriving himself of sleep. The longest the ex-Arcobaleno had ever been absent from his side was a week. As such, the first few days had been hell for the brunet. Considering the absence of the hitman, both during work and in bed, it was a horrible sensation, but he eventually grew used to it. He quickly buried himself in his work in an attempt to distract his mind, wondering when he would get a call or even a text. Sadly, those were rare and far in-between. Reborn wasn't the type to call or text unless he was completely free and considering the type of top-class mission it was the hitman would have no chance to do any of that without giving himself away. It was depressing but Tsuna went on with life. Still, it had only been a month and the days passed quickly until it was the day Reborn would be arriving home at long last.

The brunet was ready to welcome his lover at any moment, settled into his desk patiently. However, he couldn't hide his eagerness, desperately wanting Reborn to show up and sweep him off his feet. It wasn't something he was willing to admit of course and that hopefulness never left his thoughts. Gokudera was bustling around the room to get documents ready, knowing very well that Reborn was the type of person who would immediately steal his boss for the rest of the day. He had prepared everything in advance and Tsuna had complied, getting everything settled. Just as the brunet was reading his last document for the day, the door busted open with a loudness that startled all occupants in the room. Tsuna almost let his fingers slip on the pen he was holding, preventing himself from accidentally marking the paper before him. Gokudera was luckier considering he had just been reaching down to grab a folder to organize the papers. Both occupants turned towards the entry way and there was none other than the number one hitman, Reborn.

Tsuna smiled brightly, standing up from his position at his desk. "Welcome back, Reborn. It's good to see you home safely."

The raven flicked his fedora, stepping forward as he closed the double doors behind him and smirked. "It _is_ good to be back." He lifted his fedora, placing it onto the table in front of Tsuna's desk before reaching up to pet Leon on his shoulder fondly. There was a clear tiredness within his eyes, exhaustion masking his regular arrogance. He was dressed the same, nothing ever out of place, but those familiar with him could tell there was a difference.

Gokudera offered a few words from the side, giving a bow towards the hitman before making his way out of the room, leaving the two lovers to their privacy. Tsuna immediately went around his desk, heading towards the taller man with a bright smile, and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around those lean shoulders. He could see a folder in Reborn's arm but ignored it for the time being. He circled his arms around the hitman, pulling the man down for a kiss. It was more of a peck, nothing that could be considered steamy between the two before Tsuna pulled back. The brunet smirked as he fluttered his eyelashes. "What? Can't put any energy into a kiss?"

Reborn just laughed in amusement and leaned over to press his lips against Tsuna's temple before moving down to the right cheek. "Afraid so. A month of working constantly has actually tired me out. Maybe after I get a good night's sleep I might be able to… do more than just a kiss." He listened as his lover chuckled against him and pulled away, folding his arms against his chest. Handing over his report, he went for another kiss – just a quick peck on the lips – before rotating around to head out through the door, picking his fedora up. "I'll be sleeping in the bedroom. Come join me later, all right?" Reborn gave a tilt to his fedora and exited after placing the hat back on, leaving Tsuna behind slightly depressed. The brunet had been expecting more of a greeting than that, but he tossed it out of his mind. His lover had to be exhausted if he wasn't acting his usual self. Nodding his head in confirmation, Tsuna turned around to finish up his last document before joining Reborn in his nap.

* * *

The next few days had been slow with Reborn resting up and taking pleasure in devouring whatever food he could. Tsuna could only watch in amusement, able to tell that his lover hadn't gotten a good meal since the mission. His eyes picked out the delight in those onyx orbs as Reborn enjoyed the meal with his usual manners despite the obvious hunger. The brunet didn't mind, simply letting Reborn fill up on whatever he wanted, easily ordering the chef to cook more or the maid to pour more wine. The two lovers simply kissed here and there, enjoying each other's company immensely, and rapidly fell into their normal routine. Reborn would wake up first, get ready for the day with a shower and his morning routine, then it would be Tsuna's turn. If they managed to get up together, they would just share a shower to save time, taking delight in pressing their bodies together. However, despite those times, they never went further than a kiss and some groping.

Four days after the return from the mission, Reborn was forced to be sent out again. It was a simple one-day job and though Tsuna didn't want to see the other leave just yet, he had no choice but to hand the papers over. He could have let one of his guardians do it but he knew out of everyone Reborn was the most capable. It was irritating to see the other go, but he held it in, wishing for his lover to come back as quickly and safely as possible. And just as he expected, Reborn did the next day after breakfast. The hitman, after turning in his paperwork, immediately went to get some rest, slumping in their bedroom peacefully. Tsuna didn't mind, he understood that his lover would like some down time. He continued on with the day like usual, pleased to see Reborn within his range, and smiled happily whenever he was with the other.

Despite all that, Tsuna began to feel a little… irritated. He didn't want to admit it but he had been hoping for Reborn to be his usual self and attack him in the shower or in bed. Hell, he would even be happy to have Reborn screw him against his desk and make him scream his name. Though he didn't like to think of such… disastrous thoughts, he was a man! He had needs! And this was one of them! Having sex was fun, it was great, it was wonderful, and he was beginning to miss it. It was a great stress relief, making him feel at peace afterwards, like nothing was wrong with the world. Better yet, when it was in bed, he could curl up against Reborn's warm body and sleep the night away, knowing that he was safe and sound in those arms. He wanted it all. Right now, Tsuna was quite tempted to actually jump the hitman himself and demand pleasure.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?" Gokudera asked one day as he placed a large batch of paperwork onto the desk. He stared towards his beloved boss in concern, wondering what could be causing the flashes of frustration in those honey-colored eyes. There was also the tensing grip on the pen, he could have sworn he heard it crack, when Tsuna's mind began to drift off.

"Yeah…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, trying not to give away his desires. Glancing up towards his right-hand man, he sighed heavily and admitted, "Actually, no, I'm not."

"What happened? You can tell me."

It was an embarrassing subject but he trusted Gokudera not to repeat his words. It was something he was always grateful for and that was what made his right-hand man the best one to confide in when it came to the hitman. "Well, ever since Reborn got home, we haven't had… sex."

At those words, the silver-haired man backed up and snapped his head up in surprise. "S-Sex?" It was like he was hearing a scandal; he hadn't expected his boss to say those words. He shook his head, he had to expect it. His boss was an adult after all and he did adult stuff just like everyone else. Nodding his head as he comforted himself, he leaned closer to listen.

"Yes! Sex! I want sex damn it!" Tsuna screamed out, glad that the office had been soundproofed from outsiders. "Gokudera, you don't understand! Reborn is normally like some horny teenager who always wants sex at any given moment. It's like he craves it constantly. A-And for him not to be doing that to me means that I'm not satisfying to him anymore."

Gokudera could only watch as his boss continued to rant in the background, clearly forgetting about him.

"I don't want that to happen! It would mean he's losing interest in me! It means he might not love me anymore!"

"Juudaime, I'm sure you're just overreacting. Reborn absolutely loves you! He would do anything for you!" Despite his words, Tsuna began to pace back and forth behind his desk as he ran his hands through his hair. It was like the brunet was about to tear out his locks at any moment, something Gokudera was watching concern in and desperately wanted to prevent.

"It's been three weeks now since he came back! He hasn't done anything to me during that time! If he's playing with me then that's just cruel because now I'm all worried!" Tsuna was about to knock his head against the wall in misery but Gokudera immediately stopped him by redirecting the upset brunet. The silver-haired man almost wanted to sigh and managed to get his boss back in his seat, knowing he would be safer there than walking around. "I mean, Reborn normally tries to sleep with me once a day. If he's not interested, would that mean I'm no longer appealing to him? Did he find someone else?"

"Juudaime, calm down! I'm sure everything is just fine," Gokudera gave a nervous smile and looked at his boss as if the other was about to have a mental breakdown. He patted Tsuna on the back, giving a gentle massage in hopes of helping, and watched as the Vongola boss finally began to unwind. "I'm sure Reborn is still adjusting to the changes. Compared to the usual jobs, the month-long mission was quite a long time to be out of contact. He's normally around us all the time so I'm certain he's just getting used to everything once more." The right-hand man just smiled, watching as Tsuna relaxed further into his touches and looked up. "I know _I_ get that way whenever I come back from a week-long mission so he must be going through the same thing. Don't worry! He'll spring back to his usual self! He just needs some time."

Tsuna relaxed further into his friend's grasp and smiled brightly, believing that everything would be alright. "Thanks, Gokudera. Whatever would I do without you?"

"I'm your right-hand man and closest friend; you can always depend on me whenever you want!" Grinning, the silver-haired male began to pull away when he remembered something. "Oh, if you want to help Reborn, it might be best to actually be the one to start the moments instead. It'll help push him towards the right direction."

Now _that_ got Tsuna thinking and he narrowed his eyes as he thought up of a few plans. He wasn't as good as Reborn at these however, considering he allowed the hitman to perform all the advances. "Gokudera, what do I have planned tomorrow? And what's Reborn's schedule?"

"Tomorrow you'll be having a meeting after lunch with a minor famiglia. You'll need to take someone with you, either one of us guardians or your advisor, Reborn. However, you'll be driving there since the famiglia is so far away."

'Driving…' Tsuna beamed as an idea popped into his head, jumping up from his seat to wrap his arms around Gokudera's shoulders. He ignored the feeling of the other stiffening at his touch and tightened his hold. "Oh, you're brilliant! I got something! And it should work!"

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera had to admit, his boss could get scary when he had that glint in his eyes.

* * *

It had been easy getting Reborn to agree to go to the meeting and luckily Tsuna's guardians hadn't stepped in to accompany him. He had even made sure to lie about the time to make them leave slightly early, which the hitman amazingly hadn't questioned. It was like everything was working out perfectly. The most important parts were in the morning, once Reborn exited the bedroom. He was dressed his best as usual, keeping his weapons constantly on hand, and placed a few extras that he would be needing later into his right pocket. He was a little flushed by the time he left his bedroom but everything was complete.

The whole event had gone by smoothly and soon the two lovers were heading into the garage for the car. Reborn immediately demanded to drive, apparently not trusting Tsuna's skills, to which the brunet backed off angrily. As much as the Vongola boss wanted to say something against that claim he prevented himself from doing so. Reborn driving was the main factor of his plan and soon they were settling into the vehicle. Within minutes they were out on the road, driving into the distance as they made their way towards the main streets. Everything was peaceful, the two sharing a few words here and there, but the uneasiness was clear. They didn't know what to talk about and eventually when Tsuna decided that they had traveled enough distance he made his move.

"Tsuna?" Reborn raised an eyebrow when he saw his lover unbuckling his seat belt and shifted around in his spot. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed, idiot?"

"No," Tsuna was tempted to roll his eyes but decided not to, he didn't want the hitman to smack him over the head. He had a mission in mind to fulfill and he had to focus on getting through it. "Just want to try something." Crawling over the armrest that was between the two seats he slipped underneath Reborn's outstretched arms, knowing very well that the other was confused. It was uncomfortable and he felt Reborn shift back to make more room but within a tight spot there was little the hitman could do.

"Really, Tsuna? What _are_ you doing?" There was a hint of amusement within Reborn's tone but the hitman kept focused on the road, not wanting them to crash because his lover was trying to do something stupid. It made no sense, honestly. Luckily, the windows were completely tinted, no chance of outside viewers peeking in. Reborn just allowed his boss to continue, that was until he felt those thin fingers reach for his belt. "Tsuna?"

Now he was getting a little concerned, feeling the belt buckle come undone. He glanced down momentarily to see what was happening but a mess of brown locks blocked his view. Tsuna almost wanted to laugh outright but continued with his job, moving his hands to the zipper and listened as the zipper head went down. He was happy that his lover couldn't do much trapped in the position he was. Ghosting his fingers over the covered cock he felt Reborn jump slightly and moved his fingers upwards, grasping the band of the underwear. Still, the hitman remained silent, sensing as the flaps of his pants were spread apart and his underwear pulled out to reveal the prize underneath.

Tsuna's warm fingers were already grasping the softness, knowing that within matter of seconds, it would begin to grow hard. Reborn released a weak gasp both from the coldness of the air-conditioner and the touches. "Are you serious, Tsuna?" There was a weak laugh in his voice, chuckling in amusement. "In a car? Really? There _are_ much better places to do this than here."

Reborn didn't get an answer, he didn't expect one, and felt as the brunet began to make his move. Tsuna let his fingers drift over the tip of the cock, tracing the shape and lines of it, and cupped his lips together to release a puff of air. He felt his lover shiver and released a sigh in response, the warm mass twitching. Getting his fingers wrapped around the base, his other hand began to play with the tip, gently digging into the center. Almost immediately, he got a reaction, a loud moan, and the warmth around his hands began to heat up as the blood was redirected towards the groin. Tsuna smiled and let his same hand wrap around the top, giving a tight squeeze that he knew would send jolts of pleasure up Reborn's spine. It was perfect, the situation, and he began pumping, trying to get his lover heated up. Of course, it worked immediately and he could feel the massive flesh hardening in his hands, just enough to straighten it out.

'Perfect.' Licking his lips, Tsuna shifted closer, practically sprawled awkwardly across Reborn's lap, and stuck his tongue out for a lick. Immediately, he heard a loud gasp and dragged his tongue along the shaft almost like he was licking an ice cream. His saliva left a thick coat of glossiness and he went back to circle around, making sure to tickle the top especially. For a second, he felt his lover buck his hips but with his weight directly on top there wasn't much room to move. Tsuna kept the bottom of the member held hostage as he continued his teasing, knowing he was getting Reborn exactly where he wanted him. His plan was working, perfectly, and now all he needed to prepare was Reborn. Tsuna grinned at the thought, circling his tongue along the tip and letting his breath send shivers down the hitman's spine. He listened happily as soft gasps escaped his lover's lips. He was definitively going to get what he wanted today.

Reborn growled loudly, tilting his head back just slightly to keep his eyes on the road. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel, his mind concentrating on the street, making sure to not move away. Any small movement could easily cause an accident, an accident he wasn't entirely willing to explain. Tsuna's tongue continued to swirl around his hardness, rubbing up against his sides while the brunet's fingers wrapped tightly around the base. His fingers pumped the member with his tongue making contact at the right moments, sending bursts of pleasure up his spine. He could hardly think, knowing very well that his own ex-student had caught him in the most compromising position. He could literally do nothing as he felt Tsuna swallow him whole, releasing a shaky moan as the moist hotness engulfed everything.

"S-Shit… Tsuna…" The hitman let out a breathless groan as Tsuna's tongue continued to swirl around his hard-on, the tip of his member touching the back of the throat. He was tempted to remove one hand from the steering wheel but refused, knowing better than to do something so stupid. Those cunning hands weren't helping either, tightening around the base to keep him still and upright. For a moment, Reborn felt teeth rubbing around the center so softly. However, as quickly as that occurred, the feeling was gone when Tsuna pulled back, licking his lips seductively.

Their eyes connected momentarily and there was an obvious smirk on Tsuna's, a dare. "Continue, Reborn?"

Reborn refused to speak a word, afraid that he might say something stupid if he did. He tore his gaze away from his boss, trying desperately to focus on the road. While he was looking outwards, Tsuna gave a small huff before his eyes went back down to the scorching organ in his fingers. Leaning back over he stuck out his tongue, swirling over the tip and made sure to touch the glands under the head. He felt Reborn jumped at his touch, releasing another moan in delight. Still, Tsuna continued with his ministrations and encircled his entire right hand around the member tightly, giving it a good squeeze. He was rewarded with a gasp and another the moment he began pumping, tightening his grip at each passing moment.

"F-Fuck, Tsuna…" Reborn was tempted to close his eyes and fall into the pleasure, but resisted with every fiber of his being. He couldn't fall into the lust, he couldn't. Still, that didn't stop the constant moans that spilled from his lips. Tsuna suddenly pulled away, licking his lips, and quickly swallowed Reborn whole once more. Instantly, he felt a sudden shift in speed, the hitman pressing too hard onto the gas pedal. Chuckling, the brunet knew he was winning and it wouldn't take long before his lover reached his limit. The growing hardness around his lips made things too obvious.

Bobbing his head, he shifted his body to get into a better position, sprawled completely over Reborn's lap. The moment he began moving the hitman growled and moved a hand off the wheel, opting to bury his fingers in the soft tresses. The older man leaned forward, a few droplets of sweat dripping down the side of his face, and his breathing was ragged as he tried to control himself. He pushed his lover deeper, listening in satisfaction when he heard a squirming sound from the back of Tsuna's throat. Tightening his hold on the soft hair he groaned as the heat surrounding around him tightened and when he felt Tsuna swallow everything constricted.

Tsuna almost wanted to roll his eyes at Reborn's attempt of control and reached upwards to yank the offending limb away from his hair. Instead of concentrating back on his lover's arousal, he flopped back into his seat and smirked as he peered over Reborn's appearance. The hitman was definitely aroused from his little stunt and there was a burning glare targeting him for stopping halfway.

Reborn sneered. "You had better finish what you started," His voice was laced with darkness and a threat was hanging in the air, one both knew he wouldn't hesitate to use. Tsuna didn't back down however and instead folded his arms across his chest, looking quite smug. "Tsuna…"

Silently, the brunet reached over to the side to pull on the ledge of the chair, pushing it down so that he was nearly lying. He rolled to his side with his head propped up, still staring smugly at his lover. Neither of the two exchanged any sort of words, watching each other carefully. As Tsuna got comfortable, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small little package from within the confinements. He waved it teasingly, knowing he had Reborn's full attention. "If you want to continue I suggest you pull over."

Reborn nearly twitched, the idea was tempting, so very tempting. However, he had a job to do, one he wasn't willing to fail. "Tsuna, we have a meeting. I won't allow you to be late."

Tsuna didn't seem convinced and peered at his watch. "If you want to know, it'll take us about another forty minutes to get there from that previous sign we passed about five minutes ago. We'll have exactly fifty-eight minutes with eighteen as extra," His eyes turned back towards his lover with a smirk. "Think you can make it quick?"

Those words nearly made the hitman swerve at realization. His eyes peered down at the clock, confirming the extra time they had to spare. 'He planned this and I fell for it. Dammit!' He glared for a little longer before pulling off to the side, driving into a small road that moved them out of view from wandering eyes. 'Well, it's not as if I'm losing anything.' Immediately, he unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over to Tsuna's side, peering down at the brunet. The car was still running in the background, the air-con on, and yet no matter how cold the blowing air was the car still felt like an oven. Reborn snatched the condom straight out of Tsuna's hand, staring over the colorful wrapping curiously. "Why a condom all of a sudden? We don't normally need to use such things considering our gender."

The brunet just smiled, reaching up to help unbutton Reborn's shirt, leaving the jacket and fedora on. They couldn't undress much unless they wanted to struggle putting everything back on in such a confined area. "Because I don't want you cumming inside of me. It's also to prevent any accidental staining; black just doesn't go very well against something white. You would be very unhappy if that were to occur."

"Then what about you?" Reborn's eyes drifted down to the obvious budge within his lover's pants, knowing the other was already turned on by everything. His own arousal was hanging out, just ready to take his boss below. "You'll make a mess yourself. Do you have another condom we can use?"

"Yep, right here," Tsuna produced another package from his jacket, holding it up suspiciously. Reborn stared at it for a few seconds before trailing down to the pocket, wondering how many exactly there were. "And yes, I have two more. They're for the trip back." With a quick snap of his wrist the brunet tore the package, releasing the plastic condom within. His fingers grasped around the edges of the circular device, holding it out in front of him. The plastic was clear and slowly it went over Reborn's member, starting at the very top. The hitman simply watched before moving, letting Tsuna prepare him while he got his lover positioned. He could feel the hands groping down purposefully as the cover went over, groaning softly to himself when he felt Tsuna's fingertip rubbing directly into the tip.

Raging, Reborn managed to undo Tsuna's pants, unbuckling the belt and pulled everything down to his knees. Slipping in between the thin legs he lifted Tsuna up as his legs leaned against the chair, keeping himself still. As those devious fingers left his member he watched as Tsuna pulled his body further up the chair, giving himself some room before reaching out to take the other condom. Reborn cursed at how slow things were going and immediately went to do things himself. He tore the packaging off the condom and quickly strapped it around Tsuna half-hard cock.

It was only then that he remembered something. "Shit, we don't have any lube. We'll have to make do with what we have."

"There's no need to prepare me, Reborn," Tsuna smirked, reaching up with his right arm and placed it behind the chair. It was clear he was using it to help stabilize his position and for when the good stuff started. "I've already done that for you, you just need to get inside."

The hitman almost stumbled at those words. 'So all of this really was planned out.' He almost wanted to curse at his stupidity for falling into such a trap, but at the same time, he found it a blessing. Without a second thought he thrust straight into the waiting hole, licking his lips when he heard Tsuna yelp at the sudden intrusion. He slid through the tight ring of muscles with little resistance, pushing himself all the way in, and held his position there. He moaned softly when he felt Tsuna suddenly squeeze down, leaning forward with his arms underneath his lover's form. It wasn't hard to tell that Tsuna had not only prepared himself by stretching but also lubricated his anal, knowing very well that Reborn was not a patient man. Using that along with the pre-lube on the condoms, he simply slid right in.

"Reborn, time's ticking. You need to hurry up." Tsuna teased, hooking one leg around Reborn's waist while the other leaned against the wall between the front and passenger windows.

"Shut up, I'm moving." And move he did. Reborn pulled out a few inches before slamming right back in, enjoying the scorching warmth that surrounded him. He watched as Tsuna's body jumped at the thrust and did another one, immediately hitting the bundle of nerves within. This time, there was a small cry from Tsuna's lips, moaning softly as that spark of pleasure racked his body. He could see the half-raised cock below slowly springing up by his next thrust, aiming for that prostate each and every time. He would make Tsuna scream out his name, he'd ensure it.

The brunet's free arm reached up to wrap behind Reborn's shoulder, dragging their bodies closely together. He went for a kiss, lagging now and then when Reborn moved, making it difficult to aim. The hitman started slow, pushing himself further inside, digging deeper. He enjoyed every little whimper Tsuna made, every small twitch. He bit down on his lover's bottom lip during one of their kisses, listening as Tsuna cried out in pain, pulling back to gain some distance. Their bodies moved automatically, Reborn thrusting deeper – harder – into Tsuna, to the point where the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the car. Squishy sounds from within the anus was heard, both from the mixture of the lube, sweat, and the condom. Still, the noisy act didn't bother either of them, enjoying the pleasure they were receiving from each other immensely. Nothing mattered, not the damn meeting, not the time, and definitely not anyone else.

His thrusts began to speed up, pressing himself up against Tsuna, purposely rubbing against Tsuna's own member. He could feel the clenching below, making each thrust even more delightful. There was no way he could stop, not after coming so far, not when he was so close. He had forgotten just how good having sex with Tsuna was and there was no way their little quickie was going to satisfy him for long.

Tsuna moaned lewdly, almost as if it was on purpose, but it didn't matter since Reborn loved the sound. The brunet loved every moment of this, enjoying each spike of pleasure that hit him, and bent his head back against the seat as he began to see stars. The burning warmth pooling in his abdomen was building up for that climax and he licked his lips at the sight of seeing Reborn in his loosened state. He cherished seeing his lover with an expression of concentration and gleaming with sweat. The hitman continued his movements with no stop in mind, even when those deliciously cunning lips opened for a moan. Tsuna considered it beautiful but he would never willingly say it aloud, for his own safety. He closed his eyes for a moment, biting down on his bottom lip when he felt Reborn burying deeper into his body before releasing a breathless moan. His heart was pounding within his rib cage, threatening to burst just by how fast it was going. Quickly, he moved his hooked leg to push Reborn forward, digging his heel into his lover's back, hard enough to bruise. The hitman certainly didn't care; he didn't even pay it an ounce of attention and continued to quicken his pace, relentless pounding into the body below.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna moaned loudly, knowing very well he had caught Reborn's attention with that one word. "M-More."

"Dammit, you're hot!" Without thinking he pushed harder, his eyes trapped on watching Tsuna's expression morph into pleasure. He leaned over for another kiss, their tongues dancing together messily in an attempt to touch. His fingers began to dig into Tsuna's skin, using that lovely hip as ledge to yank the brunet down onto his arousal. He didn't care how it went at this point as long as he got his finish. He wanted to see Tsuna cum, he wanted to see Tsuna's face when he lost all of his energy, he wanted to see everything. Reborn could feel his undershirt sticking to his skin and groaned loudly when he felt Tsuna tensing around him. "Ah… Why are you always so tight?"

Tsuna didn't answer; it wasn't as if he could. He arched his back just as his eyes opened, unfocused. He could feel Reborn's breath running over his cheeks and he leaned up again for a kiss, this time succeeding in connecting their lips together. Tongues tangled, both trying to desperately search for the heat, the pleasure. Moans were coming from the back of their throats and for a moment Reborn paused in his thrusting to concentrate, pressing their bodies closer together. The hitman could feel Tsuna's arousal poking against his abdomen, he purposely rubbed against it to listen to another delightful groan. It didn't take much to figure out that his lover was just as hard as he was.

Eventually, Tsuna broke away with a huff, using his hooked leg to push Reborn forward. "Don't stop… We're on a time limit."

"Shut up, I know that." Reborn went back to thrusting, knowing better than to stop now. Both hands were on those petite hips, pushing Tsuna down in time with his thrusts. He wasn't going to stop now, he couldn't afford it. His eyes watched as his lover twisted with him, enjoying each blast of pleasure he gave. Suddenly, Tsuna let out a whimper, snapping Reborn's attention back up. There were tears forming within his lover's eyes and it took him a moment to figure out that his grip was beginning to tear into the skin; he spotted blood under his nails. Shifting his grasp he continued onwards but not before noticing the bud of white appearing over Tsuna's tip. It was too obvious by the way it was bunching up at the top, unable to go anywhere else.

"R-Reborn, I-I'm almost-" Tsuna's words were cut off by another moan, turning his head to the side. His toes were curling within the confines of his shoes while his fingers were tightly gripping onto both the chair and Reborn's shoulder. He could feel a growing numbness in his legs as he felt the burning in his stomach increasing uncontrollably. Everything felt good, delightful, _wonderful_ , all that and more. It became impossible to think of anything else but that pleasure as it coursed through his entire body. Everything felt so good and having Reborn's body against him just made things even better. He just enjoyed seeing his lover's face covered in sweat, his mind breaking down just the same way as his own, and to see him give in as he came. Licking his lips at the delightful sight, he managed to gather enough strength to push himself up, giving Reborn's mouth a sloppy kiss.

The hitman just groaned, feeling the warmth tightening around him, enjoying every second inside it. He should have known better than not to give his lover what he wanted but he didn't expect Tsuna to react in such a way either. As amusing as it was it made him remember that Tsuna was just as dangerous as him. He smirked at the attempted kiss and tried to return it despite knowing that it was impossible to make it perfect in his current state. He could barely feel his hands, his toes already burning from numbness, but he persisted, wanting that feeling of completion.

Just as Tsuna came, his body convulsing, Reborn groaned loudly as the walls clenched around him, bringing him over that edge. He immediately buried himself deep within that heat, his hips twitching as he released inside, and gave a few thrusts to ride out his orgasm. His eyes could only watch as Tsuna's condom was filled with thick white fluids, the cock slowly deflating from its state. Still, he didn't move, simply enjoying the warmth surrounding his member even when softened, and eventually collapsed forward, pressing against his lover. His face was buried into the crook of Tsuna's neck, breathing in the sweet scent of sweat and cologne that the other wore.

He could feel Tsuna's chest rising against his own, able to feel his lover's heartbeat. He had no doubt Tsuna could feel the same thing and when the brunet's head tilted to the side he peered up. Their eyes connected, both enjoying their lulling state of peace. Reborn shifted his body slightly to offer more room before leaning up for a kiss. This one was weak, their exhaustion evident, and a few smacks as their lips connected were heard. Neither of the two wanted to leave the other's grasp, enjoying their moments together despite the tightness of the car. There was some fog on the windows, the air hot and tense from sex.

Soon, Tsuna spoke, "Reborn, we'd better get going. We'll be late if we don't leave in three minutes."

The hitman almost wanted to groan and instead released a growl, slowly making his way back to his seat. He looked like an absolute mess, his clothes all ruffled and his pants undone. His fingers yanked off the used condom and tossed it underneath the car, making a mental note to throw it away later. Resting his head against the cushion he honestly didn't feel like going to that meeting anymore, no, he just wanted to get back home and screw Tsuna's brains out as hard as physically possible. Tsuna remained relaxed since he was in the passenger seat, his breathing ragged and his pants lowered to his knees. Reborn licked his lips at the delicious sight, wanting nothing more than to have another round with that body but resisted. If he were to do anything else they would be late and that was unacceptable. Growling, he yanked the stick down to pull the car out of parked and drove off, getting them back onto the street.

As he drove with one hand, he used the other to button himself up; getting his appearance back to before he had crumbled into Tsuna's waiting hand. Still, even with him all dressed up his body still tingled both from desire and his orgasm. He wanted more. He growled in frustration, speeding up, and weaved through cars to get in front.

Tsuna just watched in amusement; glad to see Reborn back to his old self again. He kept the seat down, his mind still running with the amazing sex he had, and began to redress himself. His clothes were all fixed up; leaving no evidence of what had happened and he tossed the used condom right under Reborn's seat, next to the other man's own. It wasn't hard to see that Reborn was still watching him carefully, taking in every little movement.

"Reborn," The brunet almost purred the name out, watching in satisfaction as the hitman shivered. "I did say I have two more condoms for the way back. If we get this meeting adjourned quickly we can have some more fun on the way back and for the rest of the day." He sat up and slowly crawled over, his seat belt still off. His lips brushed along Reborn's ear, enjoying the way he was teasing his lover. "I told Gokudera that I'll be taking the rest of the day off. No disturbances. No guardians to bother us. No one but us all alone for hours."

The hitman bit down on his bottom lip, the offer extremely tempting. He was going to take it, no doubt. It would be stupid not to. Almost releasing a moan at the thought he pressed the gas pedal further down, speeding through the streets as he tried to reach their destination. Any sort of tiredness or weakness was gone, replaced with adrenaline. He was going to have this entire day for that and only that. Nothing else would get in his way.

Tsuna knew he had gotten Reborn wrapped around his little fingers, knowing exactly what was in store for him. But he didn't care. He wanted it this way. He wanted his lover to have his way with him. Smiling to himself, he went back to his seat, buckling up, and leaned back. His eyes stared at Reborn for a little longer before closing. A nice nap would be good for the rest of the day.


End file.
